Harry Potter and the Mistress of the Night Sky
by Harouki
Summary: A failed attempt in capturing a Dark Wizard leaves several muggles dead and only one young girl as a survivor. Harry Potter, feeling somewhat responsible for the mess, decides to claim the power that he had left years ago. The power of the Hallows he had left behind. But, an act of kindness with the Stone left him in a situation nothing could ever prepare him for. Parenthood.


**Harry Potter and The Mistress of the Night Sky**

by Harouki

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Master of Death Once More/Is This a Fateful Meeting Between These Two?  
**

"Well..._that_ was a bloody disaster..."

The dark haired man could only grimace and nod as he watched people being carried away from the site of a recent magical battle.

Thirty Muggles and five Japanese Aurors for only three of the ten targets they were after, amongst them the parents of a little girl who was confined to a wheelchair, the only one of the hostages he had been able to save.

The little girl herself was sitting dazed on the sidewalk as Obliviators were doing what they do best. Hiding the truth from Muggles.

"Bet the Japanese Aurors wished they'd listened to Watterson now, don't you think Harry?" the red haired man asked. "Might have been able to save more of the hostages...or at least gotten a few more of the bastards."

"Maybe."

"...You have that look again, Harry."

"What look, Ron?"

"The 'I am going to do something crazy and drag everyone else into it' look."

"There's a look?"

"It was your usual expression back at Hogwarts. Haven't seen it in a long time but I know it when I see it. So what are you up to now?"

Ron followed Harry's line of sight back toward the Muggle girl.

"Harry..."

"What? So I feel a little bit responsible okay? That's all."

"That's never all, with just you Harry..."

"Potter, Weasley!" a voice called out from the crowd, snapping the two of them back to attention as they headed toward the source of the voice, a very irate looking man with dark black hair like Harry's except much tidier and slightly longer and dark purple eyes.

"Yeah Boss?" Ron asked.

"We're heading back," the man said. "Japanese Auror Office are going to continue tracking them on their own."

"What?" Harry interrupted. "But we've been tracking them for months."

"I know, Potter. But as it is right now, they're in Japanese territory right now and therefore it falls into their jurisdiction. Their jurisdiction, their rules. We, as guests, have to follow them. We let them do the tracking and _then_ I can make a request to put you back on the case for the bust."

"I...thank you, Sir."

"Just go home, reset your internal clock and get some rest. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get my ear chewed off by Robards."

He then spun around on his feet and with a sharp crack, was gone.

"Boss is right," Ron said as he smacked Harry on the back. "You look horrible. Go home get some rest and we'll go out for some drinks if you're up for it in the morning."

"Yeah...yeah that sounds good," Harry nodded. "See you in the morning."

And with that said, Harry turned around Apparated back home. Home to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Welcome home, Master," came Kreacher's voice as the extremely aging House Elf appeared in front of him. "Would Master like some lunch?"

"No thank you Kreacher," Harry said as he walked towards the stairs. "I'm just going to take a nap and then I'll probably be heading out with Ron."

"Kreacher understands," Kreacher nodded before vanishing with a crack, back to do whatever he was doing before Harry came home.

With a small sigh, Harry headed up to his room and threw himself on the bed.

But he didn't sleep.

He couldn't sleep.

The night's failure continued to play through his mind. Mostly "What ifs."

"What if his hexes had been more debilitating?"

"What if his curses were had been a little stronger?"

"What if his shield charms had been a little more potent?"

"What if he had gotten there faster?"

"Would all those people still be alive?"

"Would that girl still have her parents?"

He then sat up and retrieved his wand from under his pillow.

Eleven inches, Holly, with a Phoenix feather core.

His trusted wand for eleven years, ever since his eleventh birthday where Hagrid had shown him the Wizarding World for the first time. He remembered how long it took him to find his wand, having tried nearly every single wand in Ollivander's entire shop before coming out with it.

He was...happy with it, wasn't he?

He'd given up the Eldar Wand for it, hadn't he? The strongest wand in the world, the wand that was rightfully his, by victory.

He had given it up because he felt he didn't need it, that his treasured Holly wand would be enough.

But tonight...so many people died and only one survived.

Was it truly enough?

"No..." Harry finally decided as he stood up. "No, it wasn't."

If he was to be able to save people, he needed more than just his wand.

If he was to keep innocent people from dying, then he needed to take responsibility.

He needed to take responsibility, and become the Master of Death.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted as he pulled his cloak back on, while the House Elf appeared in his room. "I need you to take me to Hogwarts."

"Master is visiting Master Longbottom?" Kreacher asked as he followed Harry down the stairs. "Or is he visiting the Half-Giant?"

"Neither. I want to go to Dumbledore's grave."

"Kreacher understands. Whenever Master is ready."

"Give me a minute," Harry said as he walked to his closet and threw the door open. Inside, hanging on a rack was the first thing he had ever received from his parents.

The Cloak of Invisibility, the first of the Deathly Hallows to fall into his hands.

Draping it around himself, Harry took Kreacher's hand, and with a loud crack, he found himself standing in front of Dumbledore's grave.

Taking a deep breath, he walked up toward the grave and slowly opened it up.

Dumbledore's body was still there, of course, wrapped up in countless cloaks and sheets like a mummy, and there...where Harry had left it four years ago, was the Eldar Wand, resting on the body.

"I'm sorry Sir," Harry said as he picked the wand up, feeling its power radiating from his fingertips. "I know I said that I didn't want it...even now, I don't...I need it."

"I need it. There are dark wizards that killed a lot of people...only one little girl survived, not even ten years old yet and she's lost her parents. But no one cares...after all...she was just a Muggle that was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I don't want something like that to happen again. If even a little bit more power could keep people alive...if even this wand doesn't help...I'll come back to return it."

Harry held the wand up to the sun, examining The Deathstick for a moment before nodding his head and pocketing it.

"Is Master finished?" Kreacher asked as Harry closed up the tomb.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I think I'm..."

He stopped for a moment as he turned his head toward the forbidden forest.

It was still there...somewhere in the woods, wasn't it?

The last of the Hallows. The Resurrection Stone.

But was there really a need for it? It's not like he really had a need for talking to the dead. Maybe he could ask Remus or Sirius whether or not taking the Eldar Wand was a good idea or not. Or he could say "Hi" to his parents and maybe hear his mum say how much more like James Potter he was starting to look...

"Wait...parents..." Harry mumbled as his eyes widened in realization.

"Something wrong, Master?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher, we're going into the Forbidden Forest," Harry said as he picked the House Elf up and and threw the cloak around him. "We're going to try and find the Resurrection Stone."

"Master wants to find a rock in a forest? Forgive Kreacher but is Master ill?"

"Not just any rock, Kreacher. The Resurrection Stone. It's a cracked black stone mounted on a golden ring. I lost it here back during the war and now I want to find it again. I don't think I'll be able to find it alone. Think you can help?"

"Kreacher will do it. Master should visit Master's friends while Kreacher looks."

"We can do it together, Kreacher," Harry insisted. "Besides, I know the general area where it dropped. It will be faster if we both do it as well."

And so they looked.

Harry retraced his steps from that night. From when he left the castle and walked into the Forbidden Forest, where he talked to his parents, Lupin and Sirius. If he remembered correctly, he had dropped the ring near the Acromantula colony to make sure no one would be stupid enough to try and find it.

But he would be careful enough to not disturb the colony like he did in Second Year, right?

* * *

Apparently not.

"Run Kreacher! Run!" Harry screamed as he and Kreacher bolted across the forest ground, throwing curses behind his back with both the Eldar Wand and his own wand at the colony of extremely angry and vindictive giant spiders, the Cloak of Invisibility draping off of his shoulders like a long cape.

"Kreacher is running Master! Kreacher is running!" Kreacher shouted back, amazingly keeping up with Harry despite being so old and smaller, and holding onto the ring for dear life.

"_Reducto! Sectumsempra! Confringo!_"

Two spiders exploded, one in flames and the other to dust, while another had its legs severed from it. Of course, there were still a dozen of them still chasing the man and his House Elf.

Hermione was probably going to throttle him for putting Kreacher in danger. Not that Harry was ever going to tell her about any of this of course.

"Master!" Kreacher shouted as the Elf stopped a bit ahead of him and stuck out his hand.

"Back home, now!" Harry shouted as he grabbed Kreacher's hand.

Immediately he felt himself be pulled through a rubber tube before suddenly finding Kreacher and himself closely acquainted with the kitchen wall of his house.

"You keep moving when you Disapparate at an extremely fast run..." Harry groaned as he pushed himself off the wall and checked his glasses while Kreacher slumped his back against it to catch his breath. "Good to know. Do you still have the Stone?"

"Kreacher...still has it!" Kreacher said as he held the ring up to Harry. "But Master?"

"Yes, Kreacher?" Harry asked as he picked the ring up.

"Kreacher will do it again if Master wishes...please do not make him doing it again."

"I 'll try not to. Thank you for your help, Kreacher. You may go rest for a bit before getting back to work if you want."

"Kreacher does as Master wishes, as always."

Harry felt a smile appear on his face as Kreacher vanished.

He then let out a sigh as he walked on over to the table and laid the Hallows out.

The Eldar Wand.

The Resurrection Stone.

The Cloak of Invisibility.

"You know..." he muttered to no one in particular. "You'd think I'd feel something looking at all three Deathy Hallows on my kitchen table. But I don't really feel...anything really. Maybe that's a good thing. Not wanting to use them for world domination or 'flee from death.' Nothing. Just things."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry gathered up the Hallows, putting the Eldar Wand in his pocket while returning the Resurrection Stone to his room.

He looked at his Invisibility Cloak for a moment before stuffing it in his pocket as well.

"Never hurts to have it on hand," he shrugged as he headed over to Ron's to go out for drinks.

* * *

A week later, Harry was writing a letter to Ginny, wishing her good luck on her next Quidditch game when Watterson came into his cubicle and knocked on the wall.

"Sir?" Harry asked as he looked up.

"Received notice of a trip for three to Japan," Watterson said idly. "You and Weasley want to come or shall I say that we're not interested?"

Harry blinked once.

Then twice.

Then he immediately stood up, stuffed his half written letter into his desk drawer and grabbed his cloak and stood at attention.

"I thought so. Portkey's in my office. Get Weasley and be there in two minutes."

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Harry said quickly as he brushed passed his superior to get Ron.

This was probably Harry's last chance to put this madman behind bars.

* * *

Barely an hour later from that, Harry and Ron were standing beside their boss as he listened to the plan the Japanese Aurors were discussing to storm the Dark Wizards' hideout with Watterson occasionally making suggestions here and there.

They had kept watch over the house the entire day and it seems that all the targets were currently asleep, not even bothering to post a watch, relying on anti-intruder wards for alarms instead. Thus they were able to set up anti-apparition wards around the hideout with relative ease to ensure that none of them will be escaping this time.

The Japanese Ministry has also been contracted and will disconnect the hideout's fireplace from the Floo Network immediately after the signal to rush the house.

All that's left was to decide who gets to go in first.

"Or as Auror Kurosawa so lovingly puts it, 'Who gets to be the meat shield," Watterson translated for Harry and Ron as Harry saw one of the Japanese Aurors punch another in the arm.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asked, looking at Ron.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged. "Seemed right up your alley after all. Charge headfirst without really pausing to think about it."

"How much of your exploits were fiction and how much was truth anyway?" Watterson asked.

"We still have to pay for that dragon..." Ron muttered under his breath as Watterson looked at him.

"Whatever, I'll do it," Harry said waving his hand in front of his face.

"If you insist," his boss nodded as he signaled the Japanese Aurors. "Basically, you go in first and see if there are any enchantments that would attempt to curse you the moment you set foot inside..."

Kurosawa suddenly spoke up again, prompting the same Auror from earlier to smack him again.

"Or you can just walk up there and set the entire house on fire and burn them all to the ground..." Watterson sighed after the translation. "Apparently the Japanese Aurors don't really care much to what happens to these men now that they killed so many of their fellow citizens, even if they were just Muggles...something our government should try enforcing more."

"I'd rather not burn them all to death," Harry said simply. "You mind if I take them all out alone?"

Watterson simply stared at him.

"If you could do that, I'd give you a raise and recommend you for a promotion. So long as we're not putting you back together afterwards."

"Deal," Harry said as he made a move forward, only for Ron to grab him by the arm and pull him back.

"Oi, I was just kidding about you going in first!" Ron hissed.

"But I wasn't," Harry said, yanking his arm out.

"You sure?" Ron asked skeptically. "You're not doing this because you're blaming yourself for what happened with the Muggles are you?"

"No," Harry replied honestly. "I just want those guys locked up in the Japanese equivalent of Azkaban as soon as possible. Besides, I have a secret weapon."

"And that is...?"

"Well...it wouldn't be much of a secret if I told you now would it?"

"Oi mate..."

"Trust me on this."

And with a wink, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and headed toward the safehouse.

He wouldn't mess up this time.

He'll make sure no one gets out and that they'll all be brought to justice.

It was the least he could do.

Harry managed to reach the door without incident or tripping over any of the alarms. He pulled out the Eldar Wand from his pocket and pointed it at the lock, casting a silent unlocking spell on it.

A soft click told him it worked. He then enchanted the door itself to be completely silent as he pushed the door open without even a creak.

It was dark inside of course. Everyone was supposed to be sleeping after all.

Well, years of sneaking around Hogwarts made Harry more than adept at sneaking around and finding the criminals hiding around the house.

One was snoozing right beside the door, probably the one that was supposed to be a lookout, and a quick stunning spell followed by a Full Body-Bind Curse made sure that the man wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Harry repeated the set of spells on each criminal he came upon, sometimes conjuring ropes to bind them even more.

Finally, when he reached the Master Bedroom, he found the Dark Wizard that had been eluding the British Auror Office all this time and the source of all this trouble.

As he looked down at the snoring form of the man, for the tiniest of moments, he wondered if someone like this should get to spend the rest of their life in a cell when so many other lives were taken by him.

But what could he do?

Kill him? Lower himself to that of a man who would murder someone in their sleep, even if that someone was a criminal?

No, he was a better man than that.

"_Levicorpus!_"

There was a mangled shout as the Dark Wizard was suddenly hoisted into the air by his ankle, slamming his head against the wall in the process.

"_Flipendo!_"

The blue Knockback Jinx soared through the air, slamming into the man and blasted the man into the wall before he slid down onto the floor.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

The man was suddenly picked back up into the air before being slammed into the walls of the bedroom about half a dozen times before Harry threw him back onto the bed.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

The man's arms and legs snapped together as the Full Body-Bind Curse took hold on him.

Harry had just finished conjuring the ropes around him when he heard a commotion downstairs, telling him that his back up had arrived.

"Harry! You up there?" came Ron's voice.

"Yeah," Harry called back down as he removed his cloak. "Got them all. Last one gave me a bit of trouble though."

Ron came running up the stairs and into the room. He gave Harry a once-over before looking at the criminal and then back toward Harry.

"Trouble...huh?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said 'a bit,' didn't I?" Harry asked, raising his hand and holding two fingers barely a centimeter apart from each other. "Besides, he had it coming."

"Yeah but I wanted to do it," Ron replied with a fake pout."

"Oh don't be like that," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Ron and leading him back down the stairs as the Japanese Aurors passed them to take the man into custody. "Let's head to the Leaky Cauldron for...what...breakfast? Lunch? Anyway, let's get some food. My treat. Got a raise after all, right Boss?"

"Yes yes," Watterson said absentmindedly as he was talking to the Japanese Aurors. "You two can head back first. I'll take care of things from here."

"Works for me," Ron said as the two of them exited the building and the Anti-Apparition wards before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron. The two of them then looked up into the sky before Ron clapped his hands together and said, "Dinner it is then."

"Right," Harry nodded as he followed Ron into the pub, stopping just outside of it to look at a ring he had in his pocket. "A quick dinner...then back to business."

* * *

Two hours later, after seeing Ron home, Harry apparated back to Japan in front of the Japanese Auror Office where a tired looking woman looked up at him.

The woman blinked at him in surprised and started speaking but Harry couldn't understand a single word that was coming out of her mouth except for the fact that she was saying his name.

"Sorry...I don't really understand you," Harry said quickly raising his hands up. He then started to speak slowly, hoping the woman would at least get the gist of what he was trying to say. "Umm, Does...anyone...here...speak...English?"

"Oh...one moment..." the woman said equally slowly with a heavy accent as she pulled out a large scroll and an inkwell from her drawer and placed them in front of Harry. "Please...spit...in...ink."

Harry looked at her strangely for a moment before picking up the inkwell. He stared down at the black ink for a moment before looking at the woman again to see her nodding and gesturing him to go ahead.

"Well...at least I don't have to drink it..." Harry muttered as he spat in it. "Now what?"

The woman held her hand out and gestured for him to hand her back the inkwell and so he did.

She then took out a strange looking brush and placed it into the well.

She started speaking again, and before Harry could say that he still didn't understand her, the pen suddenly floated up and started writing on the sheet of paper.

"_This pen and inkwell are enchanted to write down the words of the speaker and translate it to the first language of the one being spoken to,_" the pen wrote out.

"Wow...that's...really interesting," Harry said as he saw the letters fade and were replaced by Japanese characters so that the woman could understand him, to which she simply nodded.

"Now then. Is there a reason you came back here?" the pen translated the woman's question. "Did you leave something behind?"

"Oh no...it's nothing too big," Harry replied. "I was wondering...that Muggle girl who was involved in the the case a few days back. Do you know where she is?"

"A Muggle girl involved in your case...one moment please," the woman said as she pulled out some more scrolls and started looking through them. "Ah yes...she was Obliviated before being handed over to the Muggle paramedics. She was probably sent to the Uminari University Hospital for further treatment and care."

"I see...can I get some directions to get there?"

The woman helpfully provided him with a map as well as directions with landmarks for him in case he got lost. Harry was glad that she didn't ask any questions and probably assumed it was something on the British Aurors' side that he was checking out and not simply a personal endeavor.

The hospital was fairly empty when Harry peeked in from the glass doors.

There was only one person at the reception area and they seemed to be nodding on and off.

The man at the desk suddenly jerked awake and started muttering something in Japanese when Harry stepped through the automatic doors, still wrapped in his invisibility cloak.

The man looked around for a moment, but since he couldn't see anyone, simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to absentmindedly staring at his computer before nodding off again.

"Okay..." Harry muttered as he tiptoed behind the man and looked at the file cabinet and opened all the drawers. "Let's see if I can't find it...just need to match the folder's name with the characters that I got."

After who knows how long of searching, Harry managed to find it. Using the light from the computer, Harry tried to find a room number amongst all the Japanese characters.

"Maybe I should have applied for a second language class after all," he muttered, scratching the side of his head as he scanned through the pages until he found a page with the girl's picture paper-clipped to it. "Aha! Let's see...what looks like a room number."

He found various numbers on the page, but considering the context, he waved those off as height and weight as well as birthday, June 4th, leaving only the last number that wasn't immediately followed by a bunch of unreadable characters to be the room number.

"Okay...let's hope no one's keeping track of her in the night shift."

As luck would have it, even though there were quite a few nurses running back and forth, the girl's room seemed to be a low priority to them.

"Good enough for me," he muttered as he tried the door and found it unlocked.

Carefully, he pushed open the door and peeked inside.

It was a large white room with only a single bed and a drawer beside it.

The girl was fast asleep on the bed, blissfully unaware of his intrusion.

"Okay...let's do this..." Harry muttered as he dug his hand into his pocket while crossing the room to her bed. He then pulled out the Resurrection Stone out and placed it into her hand...and then turned it over thrice before slipping it onto her finger.

And just like that time, he heard slight movements around him.

They were here.

A man and a woman.

Not truly a ghost, yet not truly flesh and blood either.

Nearly whole images of two people who had lost their lives that night.

"What is this?" the man asked as he looked around. "What is going on?"

"This feels...strange," the woman added. "Not a bad feeling but..."

Harry stared. He didn't realize that the stone would allow them to speak in English. Or were they speaking at all? Oh...who really cared in the long run?

"I'm...sorry for disturbing you," Harry said softly, causing the two to wheel around at his general direction. "But I was hoping to talk."

"Talk? Talk with a ghost?"

"I believe we are more ghost than him, dear."

"I'm not a ghost, just invisible," Harry said.

"Invisible? How? What is going on here?"

"Sorry," Harry said, pulling the cloak off and revealing himself to the duo. "My name is Harry Potter. I'm an Auror from the British Ministry of Magic. And...I've called you here after the two of you lost your lives about a week ago."

"We're dead...yes I remember now," the man muttered as he rubbed his chin. "A lot of flashing lights from weirdos in black cloaks and jagged sticks...I see...magic is it? You're some sort of Mage?"

"A Wizard, yes."

"But what about..." the woman began before she turned her gaze toward the bed and stopped as she saw the girl still asleep. "She's..."

"Alive..." Harry nodded before lowering his head. "Your daughter was the only one we managed to save...I'm sorry."

"No...no it is enough...thank you..."

"But...why call us?" the man asked.

"I...I'm not entirely sure to be honest. I guess...I guess I just felt that you two deserved an explanation of what happened to you and...I thought it would be a good idea for you to talk to her...one last time..."

Harry scratched his cheek uncertainly.

"Although I'm not entirely sure she'll be able to see you."

"I...see..." the man replied as he turned toward his daughter as well. "Is she...unharmed?"

"I'm not sure. I can't read Japanese so I couldn't tell from her file. And I didn't bring it with me...sorry."

"No...it's fine..." the woman said. "As long as she's still alive...it's fine..."

"Does you have any relatives?" Harry asked without really thinking about it. "I could try and find them for you and see if they can't take care of her."

"No...we don't..."

"Oh..."

The woman then finally tore her eyes away form her daughter as she looked right into Harry.

"I...know this may be a strange thing to ask but..."

"Dear...you can't really be thinking of bothering the young man after all he's already done?" the man asked. "He's probably busy enough."

"But where can she go? She has no one else?" the woman shot back, causing the man to turn away. "Please...it may be a bit much to ask but...can you...can you look after her?"

"Me?" Harry asked, his eyes widening in shock. "I'm only 22! I don't think I can take care of a child at my age...I don't even know Japanese. It's just the magic that lets us understand each other...probably..."

Not to mention that he had to keep magic a secret from Muggles or the fact that if any news leaked out that he had taken in a child would have him hounded by reporters and other less-desirable people.

"Please!"

The woman suddenly bowed very low as she "stood" in front of Harry. Her husband looked at her for a moment before letting out a sigh and bowing as well.

"Please Potter-san..." he said. "Please accept our ridiculous request..."

Harry looked back and forth between the two bowing parents before turning toward the girl in question.

"I...I..."

He should refuse. It was the most logical thing to do.

But for some reason, he did not want that girl to end up in an orphanage all alone, even if he lived in a completely different country, nearly six thousand miles away.

But even then, he found himself nodding his head.

"I...will try..." he said finally.

"Thank you..." the two of them said gratefully as they turned toward their daughter once more.

"Do you...want me to wake her?" Harry asked.

"Please..." the woman nods.

Harry nodded his head as he draped the cloak back around himself.

"Just tell her to take off the ring when you're done."

Then, as gently as he could, he reached out toward the girl's shoulder and shook it, causing her to slowly stir awake.

The girl mumbled to herself as she slowly sat up, making it Harry's cue to back away quickly. She then rubbed her eyes with her hands, causing Harry to wince slightly when she accidentally hit her eye with the ring.

And then she saw them. The floating images of the people she had lost that day.

The images, shades, apparitions...whatever they were smiled at the girl as she stared at them, with tears slowly coming out of her eyes.

She called out to them and tried to touch them, only for her hand to slip through the man's arm.

She was truly sobbing and crying now as the images of her parents talked to her and tried to calm her down with what Harry could only assume to be reassurances of some sort, but they were still able to talk to each other, even if they couldn't hold each other.

Harry then turned his back on them.

Even if he couldn't understand what they were saying, he felt that it would be too much to intrude so he carefully sneaked out the door.

He wasn't sure how long he waited, but when he entered the room again after the voices had stopped, the girl was fast asleep on her bed, signs of tears evident on her face with the Resurrection Stone lying on the dresser.

With the Stone back in his pocket, it was time to go.

He'll be back in the morning to complete his promise.

Until then, it was time for him to head home and rest.

* * *

"You want some time off?" Watterson asked when Harry arrived at the office the next morning. "Is there a reason for that?"

"I...met with an old friend last night and they asked me to take care of their kid for a while," Harry replied with a half-truth. "Just one or two days to get her settled in and I'll be back."

"What kid!?" Harry heard Ron's voice from behind him. Spinning around, he saw Ron standing there gaping at him, the contents of his arms falling all over the ground. "You have a kid now? Why wasn't I told of this?"

"I haven't had the chance to tell you yet. I'll talk to you about it, later!"

"Hmm..." Harry's boss sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. "Well...we don't have anything urgent going on right now so...I guess you can take a little time off. Just be sure you're able to come right back the instant something happens. Weasley, I'll take those reports now."

"Thank you sir," Harry nodded and turned around to walk out only to stop and turn back towards his boss who had floated up all the folders and papers Ron had dropped onto his desk. "Uh...if I may ask for another favor?"

"What is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to know any spell or magical object that would help translate spoken words...would you?"

The other two men stared at him, with Ron getting an expression that he understood where this line of conversation was going.

"Besides learning the language in question, nothing 100% reliable," Watterson muttered as he dug through his drawers. "I do have this little book though."

He slammed an old looking and tattered book on top of his desk. Harry picked up and opened it, only to find it completely blank and empty...for about five seconds when the words "_Hello New User_" appeared in black ink.

"What is this?" Harry asked as Ron looked over his shoulder. Frankly it reminded Harry too much of Riddle's Diary but he didn't think his boss would hold something like a horcrux in his desk, much less show it to _him_ of all people.

"A dictionary a muggleborn acquaintance of mine made when he saw this thing called 'googul translate' on something called the internet. Some Muggle automatic translation thing that you write in and it provides a shoddy but quick and close enough translation for it in any language you wish. Never got too far with it though. Said it was too much work so he just gave it to me. Shame really. Probably could have made a lot of money if he completed it."

"Thank you sir," Harry nodded as he quickly left the office with Ron trailing behind him.

"Oi, Harry!" Ron said as he placed a hand on his shoulder after they were out of earshot of their boss. "What the bloody hell are you doing, taking in that Japanese Muggle girl?"

"It's a long story," Harry said quickly as a instruction guide on how to use the "Translation Dictionary" appeared on the pages. "But the short version is that her parents asked me to."

"Okay, now I know you're off your rocker."

"I may be...," Harry admitted as he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a ring for Ron to see. "But not in the way you think."

Ron stared at the Hallow for a moment before Harry put it away and shook his head for a moment before planting his hand on his face.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?" he asked with a croaked voice. "Your stupid saving people thing again isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged...set translation from Japanese to English and vice versa..."

"So...what..." Ron asked as Harry continued to fiddle with the dictionary. "You're adopting the kid?"

"I guess I am," Harry replied. "Better than an orphanage in my opinion."

"You barely know how to take care of yourself mate. And a Muggle kid at that. You can't exactly show Kreacher to her can you? Might have to ask Hermione if adopted Muggle kids are allowed to know about magic or not."

"Well I think I'll keep the whole magic thing a secret from her for a while either way. And please give me a week for a grace period before you sic Hermione on me..."

"I can imagine. 'Her Hermione! Can adopted Muggle kids know about magic from their parents?' and then she'll ask..."

"_What _did Harry do this time?" came a female voice behind them, causing both of their hearts to leap out of their bodies. Turning around, they saw Hermione standing there, hands on her hips, and glaring the two taller men down.

"Nothing?" Harry asked. "It was just a hypothetical question."

Hermione didn't seem to buy it as she just looked at him instead.

"Muggles _are_ allowed to know about magic as long as they are related to a Witch or Wizard," Hermione said slowly. "It's why your cousin's family haven't had their memories modified and the same with my parents. Adopted children..." she stopped and looked at Harry again who seemed unable to look her in the eye. "...are also allowed to know, so long as their parents are magical. Now...what in the world did you do this time, Harry?"

"Uhh...look at the time!" Harry said as he pulled out his pocket watch and took a look inside. "I'm going to be late. See ya!"

And with that he bolted down the hallway just before Hermione could yell at him further, hopping into the closest elevator and pressed the button to head to Level 6.

"_Level Six, Department of Magical Transportation, incorporating the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office and Apparition Test Centre,_" came the voice of the lift as the door opened up and he made his way toward the Portkey Office to requisition a Portkey to the Japanese Ministry of Magic again.

* * *

All she could think about lately was the dream she had a few nights ago.

A dream where she had a strange black gemstone ring on her finger that had somehow allowed her to see the ghosts of her parents.

She couldn't remember everything they talked about since she had fallen asleep shortly after she removed the ring from her finger at their urging, but she did remember her mother saying that a friend of theirs will come and get her soon.

So she waited.

And waited.

She waited for the friend of her parents that would come and get her, but they didn't show up at all.

But somehow, she wanted to believe in that dream. That someone would come for her.

And then, just when she had given up for the day, the door suddenly opened barely half an hour before visiting hours were over and the doctor that was in charge of her came in with a man in a black suit she had never seen before behind her.

He seemed like he was just in his early twenties with untidy jet-black hair and green eyes behind round-rimmed glasses. He was a lot taller than the doctor but a bit on the skinny side.

He was also muttering a bit as his eyes sped back and forth while he read an old looking and tattered leather book that he had in one hand with his other hand in his pocket.

"Here she is," the Doctor Ishida said as she directed the man's attention to the girl. "Please let me know if something happens."

"Ah...yes," the man nodded, speaking with a heavy accent, making it obvious that he was not a native Japanese speaker, as his eyes darted from the book and back towards Doctor Ishida. "Thank you...Doctor Ishida."

The doctor simply smiled as she left the two of them in the room.

The man looked around for a moment before pulling up a folding chair at the corner of the room and brought it up toward the girl's bed before sitting down on it.

"Good evening," he greeted her.

"Good evening..." the girl replied uncertainly.

"Sorry...my Japanese not very good..." the man said bashfully as he scratched his head before gesturing to the book in his hand. "Have to use this dictionary."

"I see..."

There was a small moment of silence before the man cleared his throat and started speaking again.

"I will start at the point," he said, causing her to wince slightly at the broken speech. "I was a friend of your parents. They asked me to look after you if anything ever happened to them. So...do you want to come with this strange man or do you want to stay here?"

The girl looked at the man in thought. Was this the person that her parents told her about in the dream?

He looked really young though, much younger than her parents were but then she didn't really want to just stay here either.

So, there was really only one thing she should do.

"Yes," she nodded. "I want to go with you."

And the man smiled. It was a tired looking smile, but it seemed warm and genuine.

"My name is Harry Potter," he said as he extended his hand out to her.

"I'm Yagami Hayate..." she replied as she took his hand and shook it, feeling his strong grip.

"Then Hayate...do you want to leave tonight or I come back in the morning?"

"Can we leave now?"

"Yes. I'll talk to Doctor Ishida. We'll head back to your house and pack. Then I'll find us a new home. Is that okay?"

Hayate nodded her head as Mr. Potter left the room.

She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to go home again since her parents were no longer here, and it made her a little sad.

However, for some reason, she felt that life with Mr. Potter would work out somehow.

* * *

Chapter's End Corner

**Harouki**: You know. It seems that every Harry Potter and Nanoha crossover follows 1 of 2 "formulas" if you will. Either Harry is younger than the Nanoha cast (how much younger varies) or Harry is the same age and usually is the one with the Book of Darkness. So I thought, hell, let's change it up and make Harry the adult here. He was born in 1980 after all and judging from the calenders in Nanoha A's, A's happens in either the year 2005 or 2006. It actually makes more sense for Harry to be the adult based on the technologies shown in both series.

Now, this isn't going to be some mix-match of the different magical systems. Harry Potter's Wizarding World Magic will be completely and utterly alien to the TSAB and vice versa. Mages don't have utterly fantastical things like Magic Brooms or the dozens of different amazing potions that Wizards can make like Skele-grow or blood-replenishing potions after all. And on the flipside, Wizards don't have space travel or giant floating space stations.

And I intend to keep it that way.

For the current timeline, we're in September 2002-ish, making Harry 22 years old with a 6 year old Hayate as I'm going on the assumption that A's takes place in 2005, the same year the anime aired originally. This also means that Harry isn't going to be hooking up with ace Quidditch star Ginny Weasley anytime soon.

Don't get me wrong. I don't hate Ginny at all. I just don't believe that the Harry/Ginny coupling made sense and with the sudden addition of Hayate into Harry's life, he probably wouldn't have time to date if he has to keep up his work as an Auror as well as a bumbling dad in two different countries.

Well, I hope people stick around to see how this ends up.

**This fic was inspired by the Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Idea Thread Number 8 on Spacebattles.**


End file.
